happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Luck's Path
'''Bad Luck's Path 'is an episode of HTFF and debuts Shriggy, the demi pixie who loves love and Hexe, the black cat you should not cross paths with Plot The episode starts with Hexe walking through town reading her spell book. Shriggy and Pierce is seen behind her, Shriggy is looking at stuff through store windows and Pierce is aiming a rock at Hexe. Pierce throws the rock and it hits Hexe on the head. Hexe turns, thinking that it was Shriggy who threw the rock at her and she starts yelling at Shriggy while he is trying to calm her down. Eventually Hexe stops yelling and starts flipping through her spell book. She stops at a page labeled 'Curses' and she repeats some of the words in the book while pointing her wand at Shriggy. Her wand glows and when it stops glowing Hexe closes her book and gives Shriggy a glare before turning and walking away, leaving a confused Shriggy standing alone. After Shriggy recovers from the event he continues walking and the scene changes to show Shriggy at a park. A couple of characters are having a barbecue and Shriggy is invited to join them and Shriggy happily accepts the invitation. Chef Meow gives Shriggy a hamburger and continues making burgers. Shriggy is eating the burger when he gets to close to the grill and his wings set on fire. A nearby Perry sees the red and orange flames and flips out, he charges at Shriggy who is trying to put out the fire. Shriggy jumps out of the way and Perry runs into the grill, knocking it towards Daphne. The grill lands on Daphne's head and she screams as the hot charcoals touch her skin. Perry then sets his sights on a terrified Paws and he charges towards her. Wild grabs her bow and arrows and shoots an arrow at Perry but misses and instead hits Fatty. She shoots another arrow and it hit's Chef Meow instead of Perry. By then Perry had already killed Paws by strangling her and he then spots a knife on the picnic table. He grabs it and charges towards Wild. Before she could retaliate Perry had already pinned her down and stabbed her. Wild grabbed an arrow from her quiver and lodged it into Perry's throat before kicking him off of her. She soon succumbs to blood loss and Perry died from the arrow. Shriggy had put out the fire and only then does he notice all the chaos and as he looking around with a horrified expression Angie is seen running after her Golden ball which is rolling towards Shriggy. The ball hits Shriggy's leg and as Shriggy is looking down at it a tree falls down and crushes him. Hexe is then seen walking through the wreckage of the barbecue, confused and horrified by what she's seeing. She then steps in a puddle of spilt water and she screams as she melts into a puddle of black goo. Moral ''"When life gives you lemons, keep them and be glad you got free lemons." Deaths # Daphne is burnt by charcoals # Fatty is shot by Wild # Chef Meow is shot by Wild # Paws is strangled to death # Perry is stabbed in the throat with an arrow # Wild succumbs to blood loss # Shriggy is crushed by a tree # Hexe melts into goo Injuries # Hexe is hit in the head by a rock # Shriggy's wings are caught on fire # Wild is stabbed several times (before death) Trivia * This marks Wild's first kill * This episode is the debut of Shriggy and Hexe * The creator had a bit of difficulty choosing the name of the episode Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes